Nothing's a Bad Idea, Right?
by PhantomMiau
Summary: Arthur's the new kid in school and has the bad, or maybe not so bad, luck of meeting Alfred as soon as he arrives! USUK - Gakuen!Hetalia - Possibly may be more, one-shot as of now - Typical storyline; don't read - Rated M to be safe


**Author****'****s ****Note****: **Hello, guys! I'm not dead, I repeat, I'm not dead! I am fully alive! And I have some great ideas. This one I may or may not finish, this depends on the response I get from you guys, so don't be shy. ;D Tell meh what you think!

[Cathaleen = Ireland - Cornelius = Scotland]

(P.S. The notes below were to a friend when I first sent it to her to have her look over it. Thought I should keep it in here. xD)

**Note****...****s****Notes****... ****xD**** :**

**Day**** 1 - **I'm writing this while listening to koman's arrangement for Love is War. I highly suggest it.

**Day**** 2 - **Okay! Time to get back to this. Today, I'm listening to Powder Snow at the moment. Epic song, just epic.

**Day**** 3 - **OMG, I SO TOTALLY HAVE AN AWESOME PLORY LINE (IN DETAIL...KINDA) FOR THIS STORY SO I'M PLANNING ON FINISHING IT TODAY! WHOO! ... On a more sane note, I'm multitasking while doing this today.

**Some****Time****Later****...**

I'm back~ And I'm listening to random songs on YT. I'll list them here...

1- Magnet - Mikuo and Luki  
2- Last Song - Luka  
3- Len and Rin's Po-pi-po Battle - Rin and Len  
4- Unhappy Refrain - Rin and Len  
5- Panda Hero - Rin and Len  
6- Demon Girlfriend - Rin  
7- Cinderella Syndrome - Rin (S W [?])  
8- Paradise of Light and Shadow - Rin and Len  
9- Calalini - Kaai Yuki (So sad... ono \replays 10,000 times)  
10- Calalini - Miku Append (I'm not obsessed... \replays 5,000 times)  
11- Calalini - Kaito (Seriously, what makes you think I'm obsessed? Phfft \replays 10,000,000 times)  
12- Blood Teller - CUL (See? Told ya I wasn't obsessed! xD)  
13- Meltdown - CUL  
14- Melancholia Obsession - CUL  
15- Aijou Juliet - CUL  
16- Senbon Zakura - CUL  
17- Chronophobia - Rin

**Some****time****even****later****...**

Okay... So I took a break, but I swear there are some really good Vocaloid fanfics. x3

* * *

Alfred turned around as he put his hand up to the back of his head as a stinging sensation had formed there. He quickly scanned the schoolyard to find the culprit. After a mere two seconds of searching none too hardly, he found the culprit; a none too sneaky Frenchman. He began his pursuit.

"Francis, you bastard!" he yelled, not really angry at him. Rather, he was laughing like the insane maniac he was, waving his clenched fist in the air to had emphasis. As he ran, he saw this one kid who he didn't recognize up ahead, but that didn't stop him, he had to get that French bastard back. No one flicks him in the back of his head and gets away with it! No one!

As he ran past the new kid, a huge wind came from behind him, knocking whatever the new kid was holding; it looked like a map, perhaps of the school. Eh, Alfred continued his pursuit, but started having second thoughts. Maybe he should make a better impression on the new guy, that'd make him more likely to like this school.

He slowed down and turned around. He caught a glimpse of something moving above him. He reached up and grabbed it as something ran into him.

"Ahh!" he screamed in surprise, trying to catch his balance. He could've gotten it had the kid stopped moving, but he didn't.

"Ow!" they both yelled as they went tumbling to the ground, luckily not towards the middle of a huge crowd, but more off to the side.

Rubbing his head, Alfred made an attempt to get up, but could only get to his elbows with the new guy, he was presuming, on him.

Speaking of the new guy, he didn't seem to be very hurt, however he was hiding his face... Maybe he got a scratch or something and doesn't want it to be seen? Alfred smiled, already having the new guy as one of his favorites.

He poked his shoulder, trying to get his attention. He didn't turn his head, unfortunately, but he did jump. Alfred laughed.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked, trying to contain his laughter, not being very successful at it.

The new guy nodded his head furiously and tried to stand while still hiding his face. Alfred laughed again. He looked too cute for him not to.

As soon as the new guy stood up, he held his hand out towards Alfred. He took it as an invitation to let him help him up, so he took his head and tried standing up, but the new guy look go of it and looked at him.

"No, you wanker. Gimme back my map!" he exclaimed, now exposing his clear red face. Alfred took a mental picture for himself, he was way too cute to pass up.

"Oh, sorry dude. Should have said that before you let me fall on my ass!" Alfred exclaimed, jokingly mad at him.

"That was your fault, you git," he said, trying to grab for his map as Alfred stood up. However, Alfred held it out of reach.

"Hey! Give it back! I need that!" he exclaimed, trying futilely to get it back.

"Nope, you gotta apologize," Alfred said, enjoying this quite a lot.

"Why would I be the one to apologize? It was your fault!"

"But I'm the one who saved your map, don't you think you should at least thank me?"

The new guy stopped for a second, then said, "Thanks for saving my map, now give it back to me!"

"Hmm..." Alfred said, acting as if he were actually contemplating the rather fierceful request, "Not until you apologize."

The new guy stood there, his head lowered. "...'m sor..."

"Hmm? What was that?" Alfred asked.

The new guy lifted his head and pretty much screamed, "I'm sorry! Happy?"

Alfred stood there blankly, then started into a huge fit of laughter. God, he'll definitely have to tell Francis about this dude, he was awesome!

"W-Why are you laughing?" the new guy said, starting to look rather embarrassed, now.

Wiping his eyes, Alfred looked back at him. "Ahh... You're great. What's your name?"

"Arthur," he said after a few moments.

"I'm Alfred. I have a feeling we'll be great friends," Alfred replied with a smile. He gave the map back and grabbed the new guy's wrist, "C'mon! I have to show you to my other friends!" he exclaimed, pulling Arthur behind.

"Wait! Stop! Ahhhhhh!"

* * *

Arthur walked into his house from his rather tiring first day of school. Alfred had kept bugging him and the guy Francis just pushed his buttons so much, he couldn't stop yelling at him. Then, at lunch, he sat next Alfred (against his own will of wanting to sit alone) with this huge table with all these foreign people. Least to say, Arthur didn't talk much there, a little overwhelmed with how many people there, let only how many people he didn't know.

He sighed as he slumped into his chair. He couldn't believe how much had happened today. He was thoroughly exhausted by Alfred, he just wouldn't leave him alone, and it didn't help that they had about every class together.

Which reminded him, he'd have to call him soon. They have a project they needed to do together, something about Mayans or something. Alfred had the paper, so he couldn't look it up himself.

Arthur looked over at his bookbag, nearly bulging from all the binders he had in it, he'd have to do a lot of studying.

He sighed again, getting out of his seat to make himself a cup of tea before going over to his bag and bringing it to his room upstairs.

As he was coming back down the stairs to check on his tea, his cousin, Cathaleen, and her brother, Cornelius, walked in the door, holding schoolbags of their own. Cathaleen dropped her bag off by the front door, Cornelius following after.

"Ugh... Why must college be so difficult?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Because you don't learn anything if it's easy," Cornelius said back, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," she said, smiling. "So, how was your day, Arthur? Must be good to still be in high school."

"It was fine. Exhausting, but fine." he said. "Do either of you want a cup of tea? I'm making some up, now."

"Nah, I'm fine," Cathaleen said as Cornelius said"Sure!"

Arthur contained his laugh, loving when they spoke at the same time but have completely opposite answers.

After fixing up his and Cornelius' tea, he went upstairs to start on his massive amount of homework.

He stepped into his room, shutting his door with skilled precision while holding onto his tea and turned around to his work desk. Upon seeing his bulging school bag, he sighed, hanging his shoulders. He really had a night ahead of him.

He sat down at his desk, deciding to leave his project for last, wanting the most time he could away from Alfred.

He had just finished his math when his phone lit up and started vibrating. He picked it up quickly, not bothering to look at it.

"Hello?" he said as he was taking a sip of his tea.

"'Sup, dude?"

Arthur spit out all of the tea that was in his mouth, the look of surprise written everywhere on his face. Why was Alfred calling him?

He took a couple of seconds to recover himself, setting down his teacup and wiping his mouth free of any tea.

"What do you want, you wanker?" he said none too pleasantly.

"Whoa, man. No need to act so mad."

A vein started twitching in Arthur's forehead. "Give me one reason not to."

"Because I'm a hero!"

"THAT ISN'T A REASON, YOU WANKER!" Arthur said, tempted to hang up, but something stopped him before he could.

The phone went silent for a second in which Arthur started feeling a little guilty for what he. He opened his mouth to apologize went he heard a little noise and shut his mouth.

In no less than three seconds, he heard a burst of laughing come from the other end of the speaker. His face turned red with anger.

"GO TO HELL!" he yelled, hanging up on him; slamming his phone on his desk, clutching it so hard he was sure it would break. He'd never met someone so infuriating in his life, besides maybe that Francis guy.

As he was calming himself down, his phone started vibrating again. He looked at who was calling and, sure enough, it was Alfred again. He hesitated picking up again, but decided he might as well.

"What?"

"There was no reason to hang up on me..."

Now the guilt really hit Arthur. He shouldn't have done that. No matter how hurt he was by Alfred's laughing, he shouldn't have done that.

Wait, hurt? He was hurt? No, no way. Impossible. All Alfred was to Arthur was this obnoxious, pain in the ass kid who happened to be his partner in World History.

Still... He couldn't really say that he wasn't hurt...

"Arthur?" he heard Alfred say, jolting him out of his musings.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Where'd you go?"

"What do you mean?"

"I called your name at least five times."

"No, you didn't."

"Okay, four."

"Haha, very funny," Arthur said, not amused in the slightest.

Alfred chuckled a little before going back to his usual tone. "Arthur, wanna come over tomorrow? You know, to work on the project?"

Arthur pondered this, then decided it would probably be best to do it in person. "Sure."

"Awesome! You can walk home with me after school tomorrow!" he said, making Arthur almost laugh at his energeticness that could be found in any five year old.

"I'll see ya tomorrow!"

Then Arthur heard the line go dead, a bunch of beeps the only sound coming from the phone. He stayed like that for a second before slamming the phone down again.

"Dammit, Alfred! Couldn't you at least wait for me to say 'Good-bye'?" Arthur froze, begging any supernatural beings that he didn't just say that. Because he really didn't just say that, he swears that he didn't!

He sighed, slumping down in his chair. He wasn't gonna get in that mess, no way. He looked down at his phone, seeing the reflection of himself.

"I wonder..." he thought aloud, "What does Alfred think of me?" After a few moments, he jolted up, shooing away any and all thoughts of or pertaining to that subject. He tossed his phone across the table, not wanting to see the reflection of his blushing face, and started on his American Lit. He could feel that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Arthur! Arthur! New kid! Dude that gets mad a lot! A to the R to the-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Arthur exploded, slamming his locker door shut. Was it just Alfred, or did Arthur look extremely cute when he was mad? He'd have to do that more often.

"Well, if you had answered me the first time, I would have." He could see Arthur get even angrier. Alfred smiled even larger, finding great humor in pushing the Brit's buttons.

"Whatever. Let's just go to your house already," Arthur said, starting off down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait for me!' Alfred shouted, laughing as he ran to catch up with the shorter teen, getting the sudden urge to scrunch his hair. He'd have to remember to do that later.

Once Alfred caught up, they walked in a comfortable silence, both not really knowing what to say.

They got the the sidewalk, where Arthur finally spoke. "Which way to you live?" he asked, having his right hand point to his right and his left hand point to his left.

Alfred smiled, grabbing Arthur's left hand and leading him to the left. "This way!"

"Ahh! Alfred! Stt-Stop that!" Arthur exclaimed, his face heating up.

Alfred just laughed, keeping his grip on the Brit eminent. Eventually, Arthur stopped refusing Alfred and walked side-by-side with him, his flushed face still showing. Alfred let out a little giggle.

Arthur threw a side glance towards Alfred's direction. "What?" he questioned in a thick British accent. Alfred never realized it before, but it was incredibly hot.

He shook his head a bit, slightly answering Arthur's question, slightly shaking away the thought. "Ahh, it's nothing."

"I doubt it. No one just giggles out of the blue."

"Maybe I do"

"Then again, you are crazy."

"No I'm not! I'm just an extremely happy person!"

"Yeah, yeah.."

Suddenly, Alfred stopped walking. "Here we are!" he exclaimed, using his free hand to gesture towards the house.

Arthur stood there, taking it in. It was a fairly nice house, not too small, but not too big either. And there weren't many houses nearby; seemed like the perfect house. The entire house was a comforting white with a darkish blue roof. A single brick chimney came from the back right of the house from where Arthur was standing, giving off a red-white-blue feeling to it. There were too windows in the front, one on either side of the perfectly centered door. Before the door was a small porch built out of oak wood, giving a homey feeling to it.

"It's a nice house." he said before being dragged up the sidewalk to the stairs that led to that house.

Alfred quickly got out his key, the first time he let go of the Brit's wrist, giving Arthur the chance to snag it, rubbing his now aching wrist. Alfred didn't have to pull so hard.

Arthur looked up when he heard a click and the door swing open. Alfred walked, Arthur following soon after.

Arthur gaped at the amount of red, white, and blue that was in this house, along with all of this stuff involving America. Alfred turned back to look at him, stifling a laugh. "You like?"

Arthur just stood there, a little awed by the view. _How could someone have so much red, white, and blue in one household?, _he wondered to himself.

He suddenly heard a laughing noise beside him and whipped his head to its source. He saw Alfred, clutching his stomach, nearly laughing his lungs out...if that even made sense. Arthur's faced heated up, but he was sure that it was because he was getting angry! Obviously! It was because he just realized how sexy Alfred's voice is when he laughs! Not at all!

...

Arthur sighed, shaking his head. He was screwed.

Alfred stopped laughing and looked towards him, a questioning look on his face. "You all right, dude? You normally get mad by now."

Arthur blushed slightly, but shook his head. "I'm perfectly fine. Can we just start working on the project?"

Alfred stared a bit before smiling at him. "Sure!"

* * *

"Alfred! Stop that! Work on your part of the project!"

"But my part is boooriiiing."

"Well, too bad. It needs to be done."

"Can't we switch parts?"

Arthur sighed, rubbing his forehead. Working with Alfred proved to be more work than he had anticipated, and he had expected it to be quite the lot.

"Why don't we just take a break?" Arthur said none too pleasantly.

"Okay!" Alfred said. He took a seat next to Arthur on the couch.

After sitting in blissful silence for all of three seconds, Alfred spoke up again. "I'm bored in here. Wanna see my room? It's wicked awesome!"

Arthur was sure he was blushing, though he really wasn't sure why. They were only friends, so there's nothing to worry about, yes?

But what if something does happen? Wait, who was he kidding? Even if, repeating _if_, he did have feelings for Alfred, remember _if_; there was no way that Alfred felt the same back. So there should be nothing to worry about.

"Sure," he said before he had any more time to think of the topic.

"Awesome!" Alfred took Arthur's hand again and quite literally dragged him up the stairs.

"I can walk, too, y'know!" Arthur said.

Alfred just ignored him, continuing to drag him to his room. He stopped in front a door, pausing a second before opening the door.

As if out of a movie, light blinded Arthur's eyes before he was able to see Alfred's room. Alfred's room was actually really well kept, not what Arthur was expecting at all. He actually really liked Alfred's room, minus the superhero posters that littered the perfectly white walls.

"So?" he asked, looking at Arthur expectantly.

Pressured, Arthur said, "I like it."

"Yay!" Alfred said, bringing Arthur into a hug, making Arthur extremely flustered. He was sure his face was as red as a cherry.

After five seconds, Alfred let go, creating a disappointed feeling pop up in Arthur, thoroughly surprising him. He wasn't gay, right? He'd never liked guys, so why was Alfred an exception? He sighed again, giving up on trying to prove this useless topic, it was much too complicated.

He felt himself being dragged deeper in his room. He looked around while Alfred sat at his desk. Arthur saw no other chairs in the room, so he decided to take a seat on his rather comfortable bed.

They sat silently for a couple of seconds, both enjoying each other's company, when Alfred spoke up yet again.

"Wanna play a game?"

Arthur looked at him questioningly. "What kind of game?"

"It's called the 'Are you Nervous Yet?' game."

In all honesty, Arthur had never heard of the game, but Alfred looked so hopeful, he decided to go along with it. "Sure, what are the rules?"

"Simple; you try to get the other one nervous."

"I guess it sounds okay."

"Okay~ I'll go first!" Alfred got up from his chair and crossed over to where Arthur was standing. He could see a blush coming across Arthur's face, making him look even more adorable.

Alfred stopped walking when he was right in front of Arthur. "Tell me to stop when you get nervous," he said.

"I doubt I'll say that," Arthur said, starting to get a bit cocky.

"Whatever you say..." Alfred said, pushing Arthur down on the bed, getting over top of him.

"Wha-?"

"Awww, giving up already?" Alfred asked.

"No! This would never make me nervous!"

"Then how about this?" Alfred started playing with the buttons on Arthur's shirt before starting to undo them. He looked up at Arthur when he was about half way down, and he could tell he was blushing furiously. Damn, he looked so cute.

He finished undoing all of the buttons and started actually taking it off.

"Nngh..." he heard come from Arthur.

"Nervous yet?" he asked, fully getting Arthur's shirt off.

"N-Not at all, what makes you say I- ahh." Arthur's arched upwards as he felt a wet substance gliding over his nipple. He bit his lip down hard, trying his hardest not to moan, or make any sound for that matter.

Alfred took his tongue from Arthur's nipple. "You like that?"

Arthur bit down on his lip, but nodded anyway. Alfred smiled.

"Good," he said, smiling. He reached up and kissed Arthur passionately, causing Arthur to finally moan. Alfred smiled into the kiss. Then, Arthur broke away from the kiss, looking a bit panicked.

"Wo-Won't someone hear us...?" Arthur asked, panting now.

"No," Alfred said seductively. "We're all alone in this house," he said as he reached down to Arthur's pants.

Arthur shot up, holding Alfred's head away. "N-No..."

"Why not...?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shook his head. "N-Not now..."

"Please?" Alfred asked, tugging on Arthur's pants.

Arthur looked at him and he couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed him. "Fine."

Alfred smiled and unzipped Arthur's pants. Arthur gasped at the sudden rush of cool air.

"It's okay," Alfred said. He, then, engulfed Arthur's manhood.

"Aah!" Arthur said, throwing his head back as his hips bucked.

Alfred smiled as he started to slowly suck on Arthur, going at an insanely slow pace.

"A-Alfred... F-Faster..." Arthur said, gasping for air.

Alfred complied, but slowly, tormentingly Arthur started moving his hips to meet his body's needs. Alfred started going faster, and faster, thoroughly enjoying the sounds that came out of Arthur.

"A-Alfred... I-I'm... ah!" Arthur threw his head back, grabbing onto Alfred's head.

Alfred swallowed Arthur's cum, enjoying the taste. He pushed Arthur down and kissed him again. When he stopped the kiss, he looked down at Arthur. "Arthur?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Arthur, blushing furiously, looked away. Alfred stared at him some before Arthur nodded and replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Author****'****s****Note****:** Does I do good...? It took some time, since I have a very, very, very hard time with flowing, any criticism would be very helpful! Thank you~

********** PhantomMiau************************  
**

P.S. I changed my pen name. ;3 I like it.


End file.
